


sparring

by skywalkerlexi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kinda, Sam Being Sam, Sparring, Training, and bucky being bucky, caps quartet, fatws tease, nat isn’t a stone wall, ofc nat is always on top, steve is a virgin as u can tell, taylor swift just bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlexi/pseuds/skywalkerlexi
Summary: this is a one-shot i wrote at 1am, enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	sparring

“What music do you want?” Natasha questioned, walking over to the speaker in the corner of the gym. There was nobody else training at this early hour, only Steve and Natasha. They seem to always wake up from their nightmares at 4 AM. Its become some sort of a daily thing, now, meeting up and sparring out frustrations. 

“Dunno, you can choose,” Steve replied absentmindedly while looking out the window at the still-dark sky. 

Natasha touched a few buttons and music started playing out the speaker. 

“What’s this?” 

“Taylor Swift. You like?”

“Hm. It’s...different.”

Natasha smiled a little. She grabbed a hairband off her wrist and started to pull her hair into a high ponytail. Steve pulled off his crewneck sweatshirt. At the same time, they both turned to face each other. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, hands guarding his face. 

Natasha answers with a swift roundhouse kick. Steve barely dodges it, but immediately springs into action. He throwstwo punches towards Nat’s sides, one of which she dodges. The second tags her right side and she stumbles back a little. 

She steps back, shakes it off, and starts running at full speed at Steve. She uses his right leg to heist herself up on one of his shoulders and wrap her legs around his neck. He grabs her waist and bends forward, forcing her off his shoulders and onto a roll on the mat. 

Nat springs up and hits Steve right in the jaw with a mean left hook. Steve grunts and throws another punch at her, which she ducks from. Nat uses the momentum and spins around and kicks him in the gut. He quickly recovers and throws a kick right towards her face. Natasha barely dodges it, running to his side to get up his shoulders again to attempt an octopus hold. 

She gets up on his shoulders, but Steve anticipates her next move and rolls forward, landing himself right on top of Nat. He quickly pins her arms down and smirks in triumph. Nat grunts in frustration, trying to get her arms out of his grip, but she’s no match for a super soldier. “That’s one for me. Now you have to pay for br-“

Steve almost chokes on his words as he doubles over in pain, hands shooting to his crotch. Nat takes this opportunity to hook her leg into his, push her hips up, and flip them both over. She holds her forearm to his throat, smirking. “It’s always the nutshot. Come on, Rogers.” 

Steve recovers from his pain slowly. Nat smiles in triumph and sits back on Steve’s stomach. Both of them are breathing heavily. 

“Nat.” Steve grunts out after a moment. 

“Huh?”

“Get off me, I can’t breathe.”

“Excuse me, are you calling me fat?”

“What? Never.”

“I’ll have you know, this is all pure muscle.” Nat states, gesturing to her toned stomach. 

Steve’s eyes linger a little too long on Nat’s exposed abdomen. There’s a long awkward silence. 

Nat clears her throat, and Steve starts laughing awkwardly. 

“Do you want to get Shwarma?” Steve says after a beat. 

“You’re paying, you lost. And I get to drive your car.”

“No, wait, since when do you get to drive my car? I’m driving.”

“Absolutely not! I won, so I get to drive.”

“Not if I get there first,” Steve half-yelled as he started to jog out the room. 

Natasha shook her head. She grabbed her phone and sprinted out the door after him, quickly catching up. 

“See you in the car!” She grinned while picking up speed. Suddenly, Nat started to hover above the ground. Wait.  She looked down, and Steve’s hands were around her waist, lifting her above his head. 

“Rogers! Put me down!” 

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“I swear to God, Steve put me down!”

Steve just kept walking down the hall, Nat over his shoulder.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, IF YOU D-”

“What. The. Hell. Is going on here,” Sam groaned out, trudging down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Steve and Nat, Nat over Steve’s shoulder and in the middle of pounding on his back. He paused for a moment, then sighed, massaging his temples. “It’s too early for this shit. Get a room, you two.”

Steve gave in to Natasha’s bruising punches on his back. He set her down, as she threw one last punch to the center of his chest. She sighed and leaned back against the wall near the front door, lacing up her sneakers.

”See you in the car, Rogers.” Nat grabbed the keys from the counter and slipped out the door.  Steve sighed.

“So. You and Romanoff?” Sam questioned while opening the refrigerator door.

”What?”

Sam gave Steve a look. 

“Oh. Uh, no. She doesn’t see me like that.”

Sam shook his head, chuckling. “You know, for someone who has heightened senses, I’m surprised you don’t see it.”

”I-no. There’s nothing to see.”

”Alright, man. Just letting you know, I get 20 bucks from Bucky if you two start doin’ the dirty within the next two weeks.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Never gonna happen, Sam!” He jogs out the front door.

”Ten bucks. Pay up,” Sam turns around to Bucky, who was halfway hiding on the staircase.

Bucky groans and pulls out a ten. “I’ll get that back when they start sleeping together tomorrow,” he assured Sam.

”Yeah, alright greasy.”

”What did you just say?”

Sam just laughed and took his leftovers from last night up the stairs, sprinting past Bucky. Bucky sits in thought for a second. 

“FRIDAY, where can I buy that shit you use to wash your hair?”


End file.
